Jemand Besonderes
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Es war ein einfaches Geschenk, Beweis ihres Versprechen mit einander. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es solch einen Aufruhr in den Medien verursachen würde.


**Titel:** Jemand Besonderes

**Originaltitel:** Someone Special  
**Autor:** Kiaraz

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin  
**Fandom:** Skip Beat!  
**Pairing:** Kyouko/Ren bzw. Kyoko/Ren  
**Rating:** T

**Kategorie:** Romantik  
**Wortanzahl:** 834 Wörter  
**Inhalt:** Es war ein einfaches Geschenk, Beweis ihrer Versprechen mit einander. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es solch einen Aufruhr in den Medien verursachen würde.  
**Disclaimer:** Nakamura Yoshiki gehört Skip Beat und die Geschichte an sich gehört Kiaraz.

**A/N:** Hallo allerseits. Endlich komme ich dazu etwas zu schreiben, was sich nicht um D. Gray-Man dreht! Wer hätte das gedacht?!  
Jedenfalls wurde ich süchtig nach Skip Beat, war es schon für eine Weile, darum habe ich mich entschieden selbst eine Fanfic zu schreiben. Genießt!  
**Ü/N:** Und mal wieder ein anderes Fandom. Hoffe die FF gefällt euch.

* * *

**Jemand Besonderes**

Morgens war es im LME meist ruhig; beachtet das Wort 'meist'; das war, bis eine bestimmte Schauspielerin, eine Mogami Kyoko, daher kam. Sie war oft laut, aber nicht in einer anstößiger Art, sondern einfach nur ... seltsam. Inzwischen waren alle Angestellten an ihr Getöse gewöhnt, ein Jahr mit Kyoko und sie konnten sich LME nicht mehr ohne sie vorstellen. Ihr Enthusiasmus und ihr Optimismus haben andere beeinflusst genauso zu sein; besonders der Stolz und die Freude von LME, Tsuruga Ren.

Jeder, der dem Schauspieler nah genug stand, konnte sehen wie seine Persönlichkeit sich in der Gegenwart von Kyoko veränderte, sein ruhiges Erscheinungsbild zerbrach und erlaubte seinem wahrem Ich durchzuscheinen. Man sah wie eng sie zusammengewachsen waren, seitdem Kyoko zum ersten Mal bei LME aufgetaucht war. Jegliche freie Zeit, die Ren hatte, nutzte er gewöhnlich um sie mit dem Mädchen zu teilen.

Aus diesem Grund entstand viel Eifersucht zwischen anderen Talenten und Kyoko. Sie hatte gerade einen Vortrag von einer anderen Schauspielerin erhalten darüber wie 'unpassend es für sie war, mit Ren befreundet zu sein und das sie nicht mal annähernd auf seinem Level ist' und natürlich verursachte dies, dass Kyoko den ganzen Vormittag deprimiert war.

"Mogami-san?" Kyoko war immer noch zu sehr in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt verloren um zu bemerken, dass ihr Name gerufen wurde. Eine warme Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter. "Mogami-san?", wiederholte die Stimme.

Dieses Mal erwachte Kyoko aus ihrer Benommenheit. "Eh?" Sie blickte auf um zu sehen, wer nach ihr rief. "Ah, Tsuruga-san." Sie lächelte, wenn gleich etwas traurig.

Rens Gesicht war voller Sorge um seinen jüngeren Schützling. "Mogami-san, ist irgendwas falsch?"

Anstatt ihm zu antworten, sah sie hinunter auf den Fußboden, ihr Haar bedeckte ihre Augen und ihren Gesichtsausdruck. Es herrschte Stille. Gerade als Ren dabei war seine Frage zu wiederholen, sprach Kyoko. "Denken ... denken sie, dass ich jemals ein so toller Schauspieler wie sie sein könnte?" Sie sprach so leise, dass Ren sich anstrengen musste um sie zu hören.

Ren war verblüfft wegen dieser Frage, aber seine Miene wandelte sich schnell in ein fürsorgliches Lächeln. "Natürlich, wenn du es bist, dann ja, ohne Zweifel."

Hierbei sah Kyoko wieder hoch zu Ren. "Denken sie wirklich so?"

"Ich weiß es."

Ein strahlendes Lächeln zierte Kyokos Gesicht, ihre Fröhlichkeit war zurückgekehrt. "Ich _werde_ eine großartige Schauspielerin die an Tsuruga-sans Level heranreicht! Das ist ein Versprechen!", erklärte Kyoko laut, sich nicht um die befremdeten Blicke kümmern, die sie von vorbeigehenden erhielt.

Ren lächelte sie wieder an. "Wirst du dieses Versprechen halten?"

"Natürlich!", schrie Kyoko, anscheinend beleidigt, dass Ren so denken würde.

"Was ist, wenn einer von uns beiden es vergisst?"

Kyoko dachte für eine Weile nach, wenn dies ein Cartoon wäre, würde eine Glühbirne über ihrem Kopf erscheinen. Schnell öffnete sie ihr dünnes Armband von ihrem Handgelenk und erlaubte es zwischen ihren Fingern baumeln zu lassen. Ren beobachtete die ganze Sache neugierig.

"Geben sie mir ihre Hand." Ren gehorchte. Langsam legte Kyoko die goldene Kette um Rens Handgelenk und verschloss sie. Als sie fertig war, brachte Ren sein Handgelenk an sein Kinn um es genauer zu betrachten.

Die Kette war dünn und leicht, es hatte eine rostige Goldfarbe und schien unter dem Neonlicht zu schimmern. Klitzekleine Anhänger hingen von kleinen Schlaufen herunter, wobei jedes eine Art von Fabelwesen glich. 

'Wie typisch für sie.', dachte er.

Plötzlich sprach Kyoko. "Beweis unseres Versprechens"; sie hatte einen entschlossenen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, "geben Sie es mir wieder, wenn ich auf Ihrem Level bin." Sie hörten Sawara-San nach Kyoko rufen, weswegen sie sich schnell entschuldigte und wegrannte.

Als sie außer Sicht war, lächelte Ren das Armband sehnsüchtig an, bevor er einen leichten Kuss auf das kalte Metall setzte.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Es war vier Monate her seitdem Kyoko ihm das Armband gegeben hat, er hatte es fast die ganze Zeit getragen, die meisten Regisseure erlaubten es ihm es während der Dreharbeiten zu tragen.

Leute begannen jedoch das allgegenwärtige Armband zu bemerken und als Folge kamen Vermutungen auf. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass solch ein kleines Ding so einen Tumult in der Presse verursachen könnte. Das Thema wurde sogar in einem Interview aufgebracht.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Ein schönes Armband haben Sie da, es ist sehr hübsch, aber nicht sehr männlich. Es muss kostbar für Sie sein, nicht wahr?", fragte der Interviewer.

Ren sah hinunter auf das kleine Schmuckstück. "Ja... ich nehme an es ist so." 

"Gibt es eine Geschichte dahinter? Wer gab es Ihnen?"

Ren sah immer noch das Armband mit liebevollen Augen an; das Publikum war von seinem Gesichtsausdruck überrascht. Er zögerte, bevor er antwortete, nicht wegsehend wollend vom faszinierenden Glanz des Armbandes, der Beweis eines Versprechens mit die die er liebt. Langsam sah er hoch und blickte direkt in die Kamera, fast als würde er nicht länger den Gastgeber ansprechen, sondern jemand ganz anderes.

Er sprach zwei kleine Worte mit solcher Leidenschaft, die verursachten, dass ganz Japan fast verrückt vor Klatsch wurde, nachdem der beliebteste männliche Star in Japan praktisch seine Liebe im nationalen Fernsehen gestand.

Seine Antwort war kurz, aber süß.

"Jemand Besonderes."

Ende

A/N: Wie war es zu? Zu fluffig?

Könnt ihr euch vorstellen, was die Reaktion der Mädchen in Japan sein würde? Das wäre doch genial.


End file.
